A halo vest is a well known device for patients with cervical or spine injuries, which effectively immobilizes the neck of the wearer to promote healing. Such devices are applied in a medical procedure by an orthopedic surgeon, or like qualified physician, and must be worn by the patient until healing is complete. Sometimes the healing process can take months, in which case hygiene and comfort become significant problems.
Conventional halo vests have fleece (synthetic or lamb's wool) liners. The purpose of the liner is to act as padding, and to allow moisture vapor from the skin to leave the skin and transpire to the outside of the halo vest from underneath the impermeable plastic shell of which the conventional halo vest is constructed. The moisture vapor transfer is necessary since if moisture is held against the skin the skin will breakdown, which can result in ulcer formations on the wearer's skin, or like conditions as a result of constant skin wetness.
The patient cannot take a bath with a fleece liner since it holds water like a sponge. Therefore the patient must be wiped with a damp cloth, which becomes unacceptable after the passage of a certain length of time. The fleece liner cannot be removed by a non-surgical procedure since it also provides padding and the fit of the vest would change drastically with the removal of such a thick material.
According to the present invention it is possible to provide a halo vest, and a liner for a halo vest, which provide for maximum comfort and hygiene. The halo vest according to the invention is constructed such that the maximum straight line dimension from any interior surface point of the vest body to the closest peripheral portion thereof is less than about four inches. This may be accomplished, for example, by forming apertures in the vest shell. Also the vest body has a surface configuration that avoids pressure on bony prominences, has flat surfaces at flat bone areas and curved surfaces at curved bone areas, and exerts less than about seven pounds per square inch pressure on the wearer's skin.
The preferred lining according to the present invention includes a textile wicking material. The lining readily wicks liquid and water vapor from the interior surface of the vest to peripheral portions so as to avoid breakdown of the wearer's skin. Because the vest has no dimension from an interior surface point to the closest peripheral portion larger than the ability of the lining to readily wick liquid, constantly wet skin is avoided. The interior surface of the vest body is flat at the wearer's sternum, and curved at the wearer's ribs, and does not engage the wearer's shoulder blades or spinous processes.
The wicking textile material is provided against the wearer's body and it has sufficient thickness so as to hold liquid therein to minimize skin wetness, but thin enough to be readily removed from the vest while the vest is being worn by a wearer without disturbing the fit of the vest so as to jeopardize the health of the wearer. Typically the textile wicking material is a polypropylene bunting, or the like, for example having a thickness of approximately one-quarter inch. The textile wicking material typically has an MVT of at least about 400 grams per square meter per 24 hours, and an air permeability of at least about 175 ft..sup.3 /ft..sup.2 /min.
The vest lining according to the invention also preferably comprises another layer in addition to the textile wicking material, which is adjacent the hard plastic shell of the vest body. This other layer is preferably a water proof and vapor proof material that allows lateral movement of air and water vapor with respect to it, such as a closed cell foam (e.g. cross-linked polyethylene foam) having grooves therein to facilitate transport of liquid toward the periphery of the vest.
Utilizing the vest and lining according to the invention, the spine and/or neck injuries of a human patient may be treated by, in a medical procedure, placing the patient in the halo vest with the halo attached to the patient's head; and, in a non-medical procedure, removing at least one layer of the vest lining adjacent the patient's skin on approximately a daily basis, and replacing it with a clean lining while the patient is wearing the halo vest, without removal of the halo vest or jeopardizing the health of the patient. In this way hygiene and comfort are maximized.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a halo vest, and method of treating cervical and spine injuries, so that the wearer may have maximum hygiene and comfort. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.